Like You
by Hiiiiiiiidyho
Summary: What would happen if racism came to PCA, if things were seen in black and white? Would relationships between people change? NM!
1. They Think They Know

**Summary: What would happen if racism came to PCA, if things were seen in black and white? Would relationships between people change?**

**Rating: M (for language, _slight _drug references, mild violence and maybe some other stuff.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101 or any of the original characters. I do however own the plot! YIPEE!**

**(A/N: I've been thinking of making this story for a while. All of the characters are juniors in High School. Yes, I am African-American and this fic means a lot to me. I'm not erasing any history. Everything is the same, only they're older. Okay, here we go.)**

**Chapter One – They Think They Know…**

"HEY NIGGER!" the name was called loudly as Michael made his way out of the gyms changing room. He didn't dare turn around to the jackass who was trying to talk to him. Silently, he slipped his clothes on changing in the dark, desolate surrounding. Everyone else had left the changing room; Michael always took an extra five minutes showering. It felt good to feel the cool, sweet water washing away his warm, sticky sweat. "Hey", the voice called again, "Nigger can't you hear me? Or are you too damn stupid to hear me?" Michael ignored the voice, and put on his black Lacoste polo. In all his years at Pacific Coast Academy, he'd never heard anyone call him the _N_ word. Michael hadn't heard that word in so long; at first he didn't recognize it. And maybe that was stupid, but ever since Michael came to PCA he'd felt safe, until now. "Nigger, I'm talking to you!" The voice screamed again, Michael felt a cold, hand come across his cheek, harder than he'd expected it too.

Michael breathed deeply, but didn't turn around, "Whoever you are. Leave me alone. Please. If you don't I'll give you an ass-whooping so hard…"

The person pushed him on the ground, "You don't belong here you decoated middle-class piece of shit". The person kicked Michael fiercely on his side, and then he didn't again, and again. Michael tried to get up, but the person was far stronger than him. "You should be picking my cotton, you little Nigger! Your kind doesn't belong here". The person picked Michael up by the collar of his shirt and began ramming him into lockers, ramming his head into the cold metal doors. Blood was beginning to drip from Michael's head. He saw the blood on the lockers and on the ground, careful not to let tears overwhelm him. If he let anyone see him cry he would've already lost. So he just took the beating, no matter how severe it was. "Can't you talk huh?" the person asked, the smell of warm liquor filled his nostrils.

He began to cough, the smell taking over his lungs, while he coughed he was rammed into lockers; blood everywhere, the whole room looking like a wrestling ring. And Michael was far from being the champion, but this was only round one.

---

Michael sat on his bed, smoking a joint. He had never smoked before in his life, and figured this was a good time to start. He had taken one from Logan's stash and found a lighter too. While he was killing his lungs, he had a cold patch on his head. The person who had bashed him had given Michael a huge bruise.

"Michael! Open the door", he heard Chase call from outside.

_Shit._ Michael thought and threw the joint in the trashcan.

"Coming", he walked toward the door, the cold patch sill on his head.

"Where were you after gym?" Chase asked as he walked through the door. Zoey and Nicole followed.

Michael shrugged, "I skipped".

"Why?" Zoey asked, "You're great in school".

"Just didn't feel like going to any more classes", Michael walked over to his bed.

Nicole walked up to Michael, touching his head, "Why is there a cold patch on your head?"

"Because I got beat up", Michael answered coolly

"By who?" Chase stood up.

"It doesn't matter", Michael croaked, standing up, "I'm fine".

"You don't look fine…" Zoey tried to touch his head, "You were bleeding…"

"I'M FINE!" Michael walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Without anytime to hesitate Nicole pushed past Zoey and Chase who stood in awe, and ran after Michael.


	2. But They Have No Idea

**Chapter Two – …But They Have No Idea**

The sun spilled onto the PCA campus like paint on a blank canvas, beautiful, strong rays of light spilled through the sky and onto the world overhead. Michael Barret walked around the campus, ashamed that he had skipped school, and insecure that he was beat up. A huge welt took place over his eye, something that he knew, as well as every one else, would take time to heal. His back hunched over, and his body stinging, Michael sat under a huge willow tree, the serene shade drowning his never relinquishing thoughts.

"MICHAEL!" Nicole stormed onto the PCA campus, running hastily, "MICHAEL!" She spotted him under the willow tree and began to slow down her pace, taking a seat next to him, "Are you okay?" She asked in a watered-down tone, her eyes peering into Michael's.

Michael turned away and began to pull off bark on the now dying tree, "Never been better", he hissed sarcastically, feeling aggravated that Nicole had followed him.

"Seriously", Nicole gripped Michael's shoulders with her hands.

"Ow", Michael whispered and pushed her hands away, although he didn't want to, he swallowed hard and turned to face Nicole, "Please, I'm okay".

"You don't look okay", Nicole gently placed her hand over Michael's welt, "What happened? We can take this up to Dean Rivers; I know that he'll -"

"No", Michael stopped Nicole mid sentence, standing up, "I told you I'm fine".

"But…"

"But nothing, the bruises will go away and everything will be back to normal", Michael sighed and walked back to his dorm room.

He could wish all he wanted to, but this wasn't going to go away.

---

"LOGAN WHERE'S MY SHIRT?" a girl called from Logan's room, her high voice annoying as Michael walked through the door.

"Michael, have you seen Caroline's shirt?" Logan asked, bare-chested and barefoot, standing in front of the boys' doorway.

"Who's Caroline?" Michael asked as he shut the door behind him.

"You know Caroline, in our second period English class", Logan nodded in emphasis.

"Oh yeah. Haven't seen it", Michael shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a Coke. He took a seat on the couch and began to flip through channels. It was typical of Logan to have random girls in his dorm room, banging them and breaking up with them the next day. That was him; Logan Reese, school stud. He seemed to be immune to any human emotion whatsoever, taking a girl back to his room and ignoring them the next day for a lifetime full of bragging rights, but Michael wasn't going to preach to him, it was Logan's decision what he did to women, no matter how degrading it was.

"Hey Michael", Caroline smiled, wearing one of Logan's old T-shirts, "See you tomorrow".

Michael nodded, "Later".

Logan wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and kissed her for a time that seemed to be forever. She smiled at Logan, said one final good-bye to Michael and walked out the door.

"She's a nice girl", Michael stated as soon as Caroline walked out the door, "Don't screw this up".

"Alright _mom, _I promise I'll break it to her gently", Logan hopped on the couch, now noticing Michael's bruises, "What happened to you?"

"I got beat up", Michael stated plainly and calmly.

Logan was suddenly intrigued by this, "By who?"

"Someone", Michael's eyes drifted off into a distance.

"Did you try to fight back?" Logan asked.

Michael shrugged and walked away, the cold refreshing Coke in his hand. He didn't want to tell Logan the truth, about being bashed in the boys locker room, he didn't know how he'd react, he didn't know if he'd care.

* * *

**(A/N: Please leave comments... sorry this chapter was a lil boring!)**


	3. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Chapter Three – Truly, Madly, Deeply**

_I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope;  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

Nicole Bristow sat in the sand watching the waves wash over the ocean, the calming sound drowned out her thoughts, as she held her flip flops in her hand; she watched Zoey and Chase flirt playfully in a distance. It had been five months since they had started dating, which put a new twist on things. Nicole used to be able to confide in Zoey about **_anything_**, but ever since she started dating Chase she'd suddenly become preoccupied. She could try to talk to Logan, but he was too busy taking girls into his dorm room and having his way with him. There was Dana, but she was as interested in Nicole's problems – as well as – well she wasn't really interested in Nicole's problems. And then there was Michael, the one person who she was able to talk to, until today.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Michael's smooth, deep voice entered Nicole's ears, she had never noticed it before, but Michael had a sexy voice, she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair slowly, she watched as Chase and Zoey played Frisbee, their laughter heard miles away, and then she turned to Michael who was sitting next to her, a serious look on his face, as he stared out into the ocean.

_I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning,  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
till the sky falls down on me..._

"Nicole", Michael cleared his throat, keeping his gaze on the ocean, "Today when I was in the locker room, a guy called me the _N _word. And at first I ignored it, I just continued changing, and then out of nowhere someone comes up and starts beating the shit out of me, saying I don't belong here, saying that I should be picking his cotton. I never really thought about it before, but now I feel different. Like, I'm not safe here, like I don't belong".

"Michael", Nicole reached for his arm, "That's not true, there are so many people here who can take care of you, of course you're safe here".

"Then how could someone do this to me and get away with it?"

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry...  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of…_

"I don't know", Nicole answered plainly; frustrated that she couldn't help him.

"I mean I know I said that I didn't want to tell the Dean about this… but what about next time? Is this ever going to end?" Michael looked out at the ocean, as a light crystal tear fell from his eye.

"Michael", Nicole sighed and kissed his forehead, working her way down to his nose and then softly on his lips. Slowly, Michael slipped in his tongue and Nicole nibbled softly on his lower lip, both of their eyes sealed lightly. As the minutes went on, Michael and Nicole began to kiss more aggressively, beginning to lay into the sad. Michael's back was against the sand as Nicole lay atop of him, the sun setting as they did so.

_The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain;  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me..._

Michael's eyes opened and Nicole quickly stopped kissing him, her eyes flapping open as well, "What's wrong?" Nicole asked, her lips forming a pout.

"Nothing… everything is great", Michael looked at Nicole, "Do you want to go up to my room, sand is sticking to my neck and…"

Nicole grinned, "Sure".

She reached for Michael's hand as they walked up to his bedroom, the lights were dim and Logan and Chase were out. Nicole sat on Michael's bed, "So…"

"So", Michael stood there, swaying back and forth.

"This is Logan's lair of love. I'm impressed".

"A lot of girls are", Michel sat down next to Nicole, "I never thought that things at PCA would be so _different, _I mean it's like the seven of us don't even hang out anymore, Logan is too busy getting busy, Zoey and Chase are joined at the hip, Quinn… she's crazy, and Dana's interested in that new skater kid. It's like all of those years of hanging out don't matter anymore".

"They do", Nicole smiled, "All of those years I got to know someone truly special".

"Who?"

"You".

Michael smiled.

"It's getting late, I should head back to my dorm", Nicole glanced at her watch.

"I'll walk you", Michael offered.

"I'd like that".

Michael took Nicole's hand as they walked to the girls' dormitory, talking about their past years at PCA, laughing at the stupid mistakes they'd made; they barely noticed that they'd reached room 101. "Well… we're here", Nicole bounced on the balls of her feet, anticipating another kiss from Michael.

"Yeah… goodnight", Michael lifted Nicole's chin and kissed her softly on the lips, "Bye". He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and walked away, Nicole watched him walk out of the hallway before she walked into her dorm room. Zoey and Dana were on the computer when she walked in.

"It's about time you came back", Dana snubbed, barely acknowledging Nicole.

"So how was it?" Zoey walked up to Nicole.

Nicole looked at Zoey curiously, "How was what?"

"I saw you and Michael on the beach today", Zoey grinned, "You two would make a cute couple".

Dana shrugged, "Zoey's right, Michael is totally boyfriend-worthy".

_He's more than that, _Nicole thought, _he's my best friend._

---

Michael was outside walking from the girls' dormitory building to the boys when he heard a voice call out his name. "Michael", the voice was deep and apparition-like, "I saw you with my girl today, why?" Michael was suddenly slapped across the cheek with an ice-cold hand, "Don't come near her, she has no interest to be with a fucking nigger like you!" Michael was slapped in the back with a wooden baseball bat, "Do you hear me? I'll beat you so bad…"

But Michael couldn't hear anymore, he'd already collapsed to the ground.


	4. A Sinner's Prayer

**Chapter Four: A Sinner's Prayer**

Blood was splattered on the concrete, and the musical sound of ambulances arriving on the PCA campus was somewhat _unusual. _Pacific Coast Academy has won many awards for an anti-violence atmosphere. (Until now.) Michael's body reminded many people of a dead person's a person who had gotten shot in a terrible hot and run accident, not one of someone who was nearly beaten to death.

But it was.

The scene was beautiful, the blank faces the stone cold tears flowing from everybody's cheeks – everything was amazing. Nicole Bristow was holding on to Zoey's hand, her finger's tightly laced in her best friends – and tears flowing from her eyes. Everything in that moment seemed orchestrated, everything seemed like a symphony set in the right key – in the perfect measure in the right amount of time. _Cries - whispers – dun. (Michael's body was lifted up to the stretcher) – muffled murmurs – tears dripping onto the ground – dun. (Michael was loaded in the back of the ambulance.) _It was like art in motion. A very depressing art, an art that could only be seen in black and white because it was the only thing justifiable to the situation – to the piece of art.

"Michael Barrett, age fifteen. About, one hundred and sixty pounds", a police officer spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Sight of this attack? Pacific Coast Academy", the police officer listened to his walkie-talkie and his eyes dropped as he spoke, "Race? African-American".

Everyone fell silent.

It couldn't have been because Michael was black, it couldn't have been because he looked different from almost everyone at PCA. It just couldn't be. For all anyone knew he could've been attacked by someone of his own race. But in all actuality, when the police officer said the words _African-American. _Everyone felt it essential to pay their respects. And to shut up. The medics shut the door to the ambulance, patted it three times and turned to Dean Rivers.

"We need someone to stay with Michael, to make sure he doesn't…" a medic droned, "Someone to sit with us, to make him feel comfortable. Perhaps some of his friends?"

Dean Rivers nodded, "Chase, Zoey, Nicole. Go ahead".

Dana, Quinn and Logan stood behind them; tears flowed from Dana's eyes as she watched the three hop into the back of the ambulance and drive away.

"D – Dean… what about us?" Logan questioned.

Dean crossed his arms, "Space Mr. Reese, and besides I have to talk to you."

And those words were daggers in Logan's heart.

* * *

It's scary to be with your best friend and see that he's not able to move. It's scary to see him with tubes up his nose and his eyes closed so tightly it seemed like he was dead. It was scary to be riding in the back of an ambulance. And Nicole Bristow was as scared as ever as she rode in the backseat of the ambulance, holding onto Michael's hand as everyone sat in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the one of the respiratory system hooked up to Michael, and even that sound was not as loud as it should've been.

As it could've been.

Tears dripped from Nicole's eyes as she kept her fingers laced into Michael's limp ones, his limp fingers that had no sign of life pertaining to them – his limp fingers that used to be warm ­– the ones that ran through her hair –

"I'm sorry", Nicole whispered to Michael, "I'm really, really sorry".

Zoey and Chase sat there – in the very back – their eyes cold and their faces frozen – watching Nicole talk to the lifeless stature that used to be their best friend – or still was – in either outcome. They watched as Nicole sat right next to Michael, saying the words sorry over and over again until it became a song – a one word song – a song with no melody or chorus, but a song nonetheless. She repeated to words over and over until it became as if they had no meaning.

"Nicole", Chase croaked, "Please, stop". He bit his lower lip and his eyes crossed over to the medic who was at Michael's side as well, "I think we all get the point".

'"No. We don't", Nicole shook her head, "We should've done something".

"What are you talking about Nicole?" Zoey groaned, "There was nothing to do. We don't even know who hurt him".

"It must've been the same person who hurt him before – you know the person who made him cut class – the jackass who called him a", Nicole's voice tweaked an octave below a whisper, "Nigger".

"What?" Chase asked, "Everyone loves Michael – no one could do that to him".

"Someone could and they did", Nicole began to cry, "And he told me about it and I didn't do a damn thing! I'm a fucking idiot! A stupid, idiotic FUCKING IDIOT!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall flowing down an ocean. Her grip on Michael tightened and her face turned a deep shade of red – partly from sadness – embarrassment, for not telling anyone about what Michael told her, for only caring about his lips pressing up against her. "I'm so sorry Michael", she whispered again, "I'm so fucking sorry".

Zoey walked over to her friend and hugged her to her chest, freeing her hand from Michael's, "It's okay Nicole – it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Michael's fault either", Zoey sighed, "You don't even know who beat him up do you? And everything is going to be fine – I – I promise".

"Zeke", Chase whispered.

"What?" Nicole demanded, "What are you talking about Chase?"

"Zeke", Chase repeated again and saw the bruises on Michael's torso, "Dammit".

* * *

Dean Rivers was a very prodigious man – a big shot in his league of friends. (Which persisted of car salesmen, lion tamer, and Arnold Schwarzenegger's fitness trainer.) And he was not going to let anything get in the way of him maintaining this title (including the fact that Arnold Schwarzenegger's fitness trainer was climbing his way up the economic ladder) – and that is why on that dreary Saturday night he sat Logan Reese in his office and slid a Ziploc bag filled with cocaine in front of Logan.

"I found this in your dorm room", Dean Rivers looked away from Logan's eyes, "Under your bed. Care to explain…?"

"I thought this was about Michael", Logan stuffed his fingers into his coat pocket, "Not about", Logan's gaze met the cocaine's, "That".

"Tell me about the cocaine. I can expel you Mr. Reese", Dean Rivers took a red pen and posed it in front of a file in front of him, "It would tarnish your permanent record quite horribly. You don't want that, do you?"

"No sir", Logan shook his head.

"Where did you get the cocaine?" Dean Rivers dangled the Ziploc bag in Logan's face.

Logan looked away, "What do you mean?"

"Who's your dealer Mr. Reese?"

Logan looked away and closed his eyes tightly, "Some kid in my English class".

"Does this kid have a name?"

"Yeah, yeah it's..." Logan's mind blacked out as he hung his head down and closed his eyes tightly, "It's…" he tried to remember _dammit, why couldn't he remember?_ "His name is", Logan went through the alphabet, "Pete? No it's not Pete. It's uh – it's Zeke".

Zeke.

"Thank you Logan", Dean Rivers closed the cap on the pen and filed Logan's permanent record back in the cabinet, "Lay off the drugs – the next time I catch you with anything – even a cigarette, you'll be permanently expelled from Pacific Coast Academy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir", Logan nodded, he eyed the Ziploc bag – wanting to snatch it from Dean Rivers ever so badly.

"I'm serious Logan".

"So am I", Logan got up and turned to face Dean Rivers again, "What about Michael?"

"I'm taking care of the situation. Don't worry about it".

Logan walked out the door without saying a word to Dean Rivers, as he walked out of Dean Rivers office he saw Zeke Richards sitting outside the office sucking in his cheeks bitterly.

"Sorry about your friend Logan", Zeke chuckled snidely, "Nigger's ain't that smart, you know", Zeke's tone changed as his dark green eyes peered into Logan's, "He doesn't belong here Logan".

"What the fuck did you do?"

"What do you think I did?" Zeke questioned, "Honestly…"

"You're a mother fucking bastard".

"And Michael's a Nigger. A cotton-picking, black skinned, middle class piece of shit", Zeke grinded his gum through his teeth, "I did us a favor. He doesn't belong here".

Logan turned around and punched Zeke with his stoned fist, knocking his jaw so it cracked – and the sound was eminent, "You didn't do anything for anybody – asshole".

"MR. REESE!" Juanita, the secretary at the main office shrieked, "Zeke, are you okay?"

"Yes ma'm".

"We practice non-violence here at Pacific Coast Academy Mr. Reese", Juanita put her hand on her hips.

"Tell Zeke that", Logan rolled his eyes and walked out of the office.

* * *

His family had flown in all the way from Chicago and as they crowded around his hospital bed they left Nicole, Zoey, and Chase to be in the waiting room. Nicole held her fingers up to the glass as she watched Michael's family crowd around him, and the doctors head shake depressingly.

"Nicole, back away from that window", Zoey's lower lip quivered, _"Please"._

Nicole stepped away from the glass and sat down in a seat next to Zoey – only when she did – Michael's eyes finally fluttered open.

* * *

**I finally updated! (It took me ages... yes I know... I was at a block for some time now. But now I'm finally un-blocked. (I hope.) So umm... yeah. Leave your comments and such, I'd greatly appreciate them.**


	5. The Size of a Cow

**Chapter Five: The Size of a Cow**

He couldn't speak.

Either that or he didn't want to – either or Nicole was frustrated. She sat on the end of his bed reading him something that went over in English that day. She didn't get anything as far as a smile – or a wince. Michael just sat there his eyes hollow, staring into nothingness. As Nicole put the book down she wrapped her arms around Michael and rested her head on his chest. Feeling his lungs expand and retract – at least she knew he was alive. And even if he couldn't speak she'd wait. She'd wait her whole life if she had to.

Dean Rivers watched Nicole from the glass window outside of the hospital room. It wasn't unusual for him to see two young students in love. He'd seen that before – he understood. What he didn't understand however, was how two people of two completely different races could be in love. And to him it was something completely foreign. And _beautiful._ He turned his head away from the glass to give the two students some privacy. He slipped his glasses onto his face and began to read the short novel he had brought with him.

"Michael", Nicole whispered into Michael's chest, "I'm sorry".

'_Uh'_, Michael murmured.

Nicole looked up at Michael whose eyes were transfixed on hers – his mouth was open as if he wanted to speak. "Michael", Nicole whispered, "What did you say?" She held onto Michael's shoulders and peered into his eyes.

Michael rubbed his head with his right hand, "My head hurts", he looked at Nicole, "Hi".

"Michael!" Nicole gave him a hug, tears dripping from her eyes, "Hey".

"Where am I?" Michael asked, "This isn't the infirmary".

"No", Nicole shook her head, tears were falling from her eyes with more vigor, "It's not".

"Nicole", Michael held her face in his hands, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't the infirmary", Nicole cried harder now, her chest began trembling as she cried, "You're in the hospital Michael!" She poured her face into his shirt and cried into it, "And I'm so sorry".

Michael patted Nicole's head with his soft, warm hands, "It's okay Nicole", Michael looked out the window and saw Dean Rivers, "Did you tell him – about – you know. Me getting beat up?"

"No", Nicole shook her head and looked at him, "But you have to do it Michael! Or else you're gonna keep on getting hurt and…"

"I'm fine now aren't I?" Michael sounded firm, "Don't tell him anything".

"BUT YOU HAVE TO!" Nicole raised her voice, "Or else this stuff his just going to happen and It' can't happen anymore Michael! You can't get hurt anymore!" Nicole pounded her fists on Michael's chest.

"Hey", Michael grabbed Nicole's wrists with his hands, "Nicole. Nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself okay?" He loosened his grip on Nicole and dropped them at her sides, "I promise".

"But what if…" Nicole's voice trailed off, "What if this whole thing is bigger than you really are?"

And for the first time in his life, Michael had nothing to say.

* * *

"Reese!' Zeke Richards came and sat down next to Logan as Logan was lying on the bench - sun tanning. Zeke sat next to Logan and grinned at him with a full toothed smile, "How ya doin?"

"Get off my bench Hitler", Logan replied coolly, "Now".

"I just wanted to tell you about this new club me and my friends are starting".

"Any Nazi experiment you've got going I don't want to be a part of", Logan whisked his hand, "Now go".

"There's gonna be drugs", Zeke's tone turned serious, "A lot of drugs".

"Whoopdee fucking doo", Logan rolled his eyes, "I told Dean I was gonna quit".

"Let's see how long that lasts", Zeke laughed and walked away, "Hey Reese! If you change my mind my room is room 407! That's four-zero…"

"SHUT UP ASS EYES!" Logan screamed and watched as Zeke walked away.

"I didn't know you two were friends", Quinn walked up to Logan, "Zeke seems kind of…"

"Backwards? And no. We're not friends", Logan slid over so Quinn sit down next to him, "He hurt Michael".

"Why?"

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, "He's racist".

"No one at PCA is racist".

"Quinn. Do you even hear yourself? A lot of people are still racist – and nothing is gonna change that", Logan took his sunglasses off, "Nothing".

"We could do something", Quinn chose her words carefully, "To make people change their minds".

"Do you think they care? Don't you think they already know what they're doing is wrong?"

"Then why do they do it?" Quinn became frustrated, "It doesn't make sense".

"PEOPLE DON'T MAKE SENSE. Okay Quinn?" Logan banged his head against the bench, "They don't".

"Well they should", Quinn screamed, "Because what happened to Michael wasn't right. And it doesn't make sense that someone as nice as him could get hurt like that. And I don't care what excuse you have BUT IT'S STILL NOT RIGHT".

Logan was silent.

"And if no one has told on Zeke already. I'll do it", she bit her bottom lip, "I'll tell Dean Rivers".

"Don't you think someone's already tried? And besides, what proof do you have?"

"I'll get some", Quinn nodded, "I know I will".

And she walked away.

"GOOD LUCK NANCY DREW!" Logan called after her, shook his head, put his sunglasses on and lay down on the bench.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was doing, he couldn't believe after what he had told Quinn he, himself was going to Dean Rivers office. He was still in shock when he saw his reflection in the Dean's glass door as he sat outside waiting. _I have to do this; _Logan thought to himself, _I know what he told me. Zeke needs to get kicked out of PCA – for good._ Logan sat in the chair twiddling his thumbs and looking outside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zeke and a bunch of his friends walking around the campus wearing black sweatshirts. _Losers_ was the first word that came to Logan's mind – and for that matter it really suited the situation.

"Mr. Reese?" Dean Rivers cocked to his head to one side as he saw Logan outside his office, waiting, "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight and way past curfew". Dean Rivers himself was dressed in his red flannel pajamas, "I was just picking up some records for Michael Barrett…"

"That's what I came to talk about", Logan stood up and looked up at Dean Rivers, "And it concerns Zeke Richards as well". Logan tried his hardest not to sound excusatory but it didn't work the way he planned, "HE'S THE REASON MICHAEL'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Logan, the allegations against Mr. Richards are being examined but I'm afraid there's not enough evidence…" Dean Rivers looked at Logan, "Unless you have some then…"

"HE TOLD ME!" Logan screamed, "HOW MUCH MORE FUCKING EVIDENCE DO YOU NEED?"

"Language Mr. Reese".

"Bullshit. You and I both know Zeke has something to do with this", Logan sucked in his bottom lip, "You're only in it for the money".

"MR. REESE!"

"Zeke's never met a black person in his life until he moved here! He hates Michael Dean Rivers what other evidence do you need? What about the cocaine, huh? What about that. WHAT ABOUT TRYING TO FIND THE PERSON WHO HURT MICHAEL! Why aren't you doing your job Dean Rivers?"

Dean Rivers voice fell silent and then he spoke very softly, "I built this school with a foundation of trust – and – and not to be guilty unless proven. We have no evidence on Mr. Richards Logan, now I suggest…"

"Fuck you Dean Rivers", Logan spoke softly and calmly, "Fuck you".

"MR. RESSE do you want suspension?"

"No", Logan sighed, "But I want my roommate – I want my friend to be safe here. And he won't be as long as Zeke is".

"I CAN'T KICK A KID OUT OF HERE FOR NO REASON MR. REESE!" Dean Rivers screamed.

"HE'S A RACIST DEAN RIVERS!"

"Get out of here", Dean Rivers pointed at the door, "If you want to continue going to Pacific Coast Academy I suggest you walk out that door right now".

"But Dean…"

"Now", Dean Rivers pointed to the door.

Logan rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
